


Whumptober 2019 - 17 - Stay With Me

by OllieCollie



Series: Whumptober 2019 [17]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Bleeding, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Whump, accidental injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieCollie/pseuds/OllieCollie
Summary: “Jay!” Ruzek felt his heart come to a stuttering stop as his gaze settled on the man sprawled out on the floor. He wasn't supposed to be there!





	Whumptober 2019 - 17 - Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> A little shorter of a story today, buuut hopefully just as interesting. :P
> 
> Please leave a comment if you get a chance!

“Jay!” Ruzek felt his heart come to a stuttering stop as his gaze settled on the man sprawled out on the floor.  _ He wasn't supposed to be there! _

The cool metal handle of his gun suddenly felt like a dead weight in his hand, and he let it drop down to his side.

“No, no, no, Jay.” He double-checked that the suspect was down before dropping to his knees beside the fallen detective. Blood was steadily leaking from the bullet wound in his upper left arm. “Hey, stay with me.” Ruzek applied pressure to the wound, hoping to stem the flow of blood. 

Halstead blinked up at him and shifted, a pained groan escaping his lips. “Ruzek? Wh—”

“Shh, hey, just stay still,” Ruzek muttered, trying desperately to focus on stopping the blood. He growled in displeasure when his attempts didn’t seem to succeed. The bullet must’ve nicked an artery.  _ Dang it. _ Nearby, voices and sirens were growing louder. 

He glanced at Jay’s pale face and caught the detective’s eyes slipping closed. “Jay, hey man, you stay with me, y’hear?” 

A paramedic suddenly appeared, squeezing in next to him. She immediately took over the situation, forcing Ruzek to move aside.

Ruzek blinked down at his blood-covered hands.  _ Crap.  _ The reality of what he'd just done began to sink in on him.  _ I shot him. _

He could feel hands on his arms, tugging him away, but he yanked himself free from the grip and moved back closer to the injured man. "Jay...I'm so sorry."

"Adam, c'mon." Was that Antonio? "Let's the paramedics take care of him. He'll be all right."

_ Jay...dang it, man. I’m sorry. _

How did it happen? Adam wasn’t a careless cop. Carelessness would’ve gotten him thrown out of Intelligence a long time ago. So how had it gone down like that? He wracked his mind for an answer, replaying the scene over and over in his mind. He pictured Jay, in the wrong place at the wrong time. Confused shouts and an armed suspect with his finger on the trigger. Gunshots.

Jay crumpling to the ground in a heap.

Ruzek watched as the stretcher carrying his friend was rolled over to the ambulance. Next to him, Antonio was talking—asking a question, maybe? Ruzek didn’t register any of it.

What had he done?

_ Jay...I’m sorry. _


End file.
